Irregular Abduction
by takealookinsideabook
Summary: Frerard. There's a few things Frank Iero realizes when he wakes up.


Irregular Abduction

There's a few things Frank Iero realizes when he wakes up.

The first is that he's cuffed to a chair in a cheap motel.

The second is that he's alone. Nobody is here. Just him.

And he's stark naked.

Now, Frank doesn't really remember how he got here, or ended up like this, to the point of being naked and cuffed, but to be honest he really, really doesn't want to know. He isn't sure if he's been mugged and taken, or just randomly grabbed from the bar he was at, but he's certain he has **not** been raped.

_Yet._

He shudders at the thought, shaking his head, why is he even thinking like that? He doesn't need a shitty attitude to add to a shitty situation.

But whatever, back to the point. Frank sits there for what seems like along time, just waiting. Someone would notice he was gone, right? Maybe someone would see his absense at work, or maybe Ray would come and knock at his apartment and see he hadn't been home for however long. Frank huffs, of course no-one would. Not even his creepy-but-really-hot neighbour, Gerard, whom Frank had a teenie-weenie crush on. Or maybe he just wanted to get fucked by him. Maybe both. He hadn't decided yet.

Okay, maybe - just maybe - Gerard was _really fucking creepy _and like, insane_._ Frank remembers when he'd first moved in to the crappy little apartment next door to Gerard and like, on the first night he'd heard Gerard fucking someone, but that wasn't even the worst part, it was the next day when the whole fucking block had smelt so _bad. Like something had died. _And then a week or so later, the same thing happened again, and Frank just got really frustrated, and kinda nauseous, and snuck into Gerard's apartment one afternoon while he was out. He'd been watching Gerard kind of closely and noticed he never locked his door.

So he'd snooped around, covering his nose obviously, and that was the day he found it. The bloody corpse in the bathtub. It was a guy, maybe about Frank's age, throat and numerous other parts of his body cut deeply and then left to bleed. Frank had gotten out pretty fucking quick. He still couldn't deny the fact that he liked Gerard, despite what he'd found.

Frank takes a long breath, he hadn't even been living in Jersey long, and yet, he'd already got himself fucking abducted.

"This is ridiculous." Frank sighs, fidgeting slightly. He hears a car pull up outside and the engine cut off, moments later a key being shoved into the lock and the door opening. Frank does't really know how to react, because well-

"_Gerard?_"Frank stares at him. "What the_ fuck!_"

"You're awake." Gerard states, eyes slipping down to Frank's exposed body as he moves infront of him. Frank tries to cross his legs or hide his fucking dick, but Gerard holds him still with his hands on his knees, grip firm. "Look, Frank, I know what you saw," He starts, slowly sliding his hands up the soft flesh, squeezing and carressing. "And I'm willing to make a deal."

"Like what?" Frank hisses, still utterly confused. He hadn't even thought about Gerard finding out that he'd been in his apartment, snooping around and finding a dead fucking body. Oh god, Frank was going to shit, he knew it already.

"Be mine."

Frank stares.

"You're a murderer, Gerard, why would I want that? There's nothing you can give me in return, I'd rather die." Gerard doesn't seem to be listening, hands moving up Frank's hips then across his chest, eyes still focused anywhere but Frank's face, and Frank tries to nudge him away, but Gerard shakes his head and backs away, going over to the bag on the bed.

That's when he pulls out the handgun and presses it to Frank's head.

"I don't want to do this, Frank, but I will," Frank is sucking in sharp breaths, shoulders shaking slightly. He didn't know Gerard had a fucking _gun_. Gerard takes a long breath, slowly exhaling. "Now, do we have a deal?"

Frank nods frantically. "Yes, yeah, please, oh God, please put the fucking gun down." Gerard does as Frank says, zipping the bag up when it's inside securely before placing the bag beside the door. "Can I- er, can I have a shower?" Gerard stares for a second, then nods and unlocks the cuffs, tucking the key into his pocket after and nodding to the bathroom.

Frank doesn't leave the shower until Gerard calls his name, telling him to get out of the shower before he "comes in and makes him", to which Frank sighs and turns the water off. He exits the bathroom with a towel around his waist. A ghost of a smile flashes across Gerard's lips as his eyes rake over Frank's body whilst Frank awkwardly stands in the doorway, unsure of what to do, but he tries not to laugh, or even smile, because what Gerard doesn't realize is that Frank found his clothes in the bathroom cabinet and put his boxers on under the towel.

"Come here, Frankie," Frank moves carefully to stand nearer to Gerard, keeping composed and expressionless. Neither of them say anything as Gerard scoots to the edge of the bed and presses his lips to Frank's belly, lingering before pulling back and murmuring "Take the towel off." and Frank does exactly that, throwing the towel to the floor beside them. Gerard is silent for a moment before he grabs Frank's hips, yanking him forward until they're against eachother, Frank's knees close to meeting behind Gerard. One of Gerard's hands hold Frank's neck, the other is moving across his hip and up his chest, pinching his nipples delicately. "I know you want this." He hisses, biting Frank's earlobe and Frank lets a quiet whine slip. "Let me, Frank, please let me,"

"Yes, oh God, please, do something," And then Gerard's moving, flipping Frank onto his back and crawling over him. Frank's breathing hard, Gerard's words slamming against his skull over and over, making it hard to think straight, to realise this is so wrong, but he can't, he's too far gone now. _I know you want this._ Frank stares up at him, waiting and breathing quick. He needs it, he's thought about it and wanted it since he'd first seen Gerard, just peeking through the inch cracked open door of his apartment, and now he was getting it, getting _Gerard_, but he still couldn't stop the worry slowly bubbling inside of him and picking at his mind. He knew how capable Gerard was, he could kill Frank if he wanted to. _Let me._

Gerard smiles as their eyes meet, hands sliding off Frank's boxers and holding his hips down as he settles between Frank's legs. Frank holds in his gasp as Gerard lowers his head, lips engulfing Frank whole and sucking hard, his hands tangling into Gerard's hair and tugging slightly as he groans.

"Fuck, fucking shit- Gerard, oh _fuck_," Frank tries to buck his hips, but Gerard holds them down firmly, hollowing his cheeks repeatedly until Frank comes. "Oh my God.. that was- fuck,"

Gerard moves up to lay beside Frank then, now naked too and smirking, where he tucks his face into Frank's collarbone and breathes deeply for a moment.

"Frank. Can I. Uhm. Can I kiss you?" Frank lolls his head to the side to look at Gerard, who won't meet his eyes, staring somewhere over his shoulder. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked- I mean, it's not right of me-"

"Dude, you just sucked my dick, you really care if it's "right of you" or not?" Frank states a little sharply, but tries to keep a hint of amusment, even if it doesn't work. Gerard frowns and rolls over, pulling the covers over them before cuffing one of Frank's wrists to the headboard. "Gerard, c'mon, I was kidding-"

"Just shut the fuck up."

Frank stays silent after that, slowly letting his mind drift into subconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Frank kisses him the next week.<p>

He hadn't really _meant_ to, it just kind of happens really. Gerard was just sitting across the room, fucking staring point blank at him, and he couldn't help himself. He just got up, crossed the room. And just kissed him. He'd wanted to since Gerard had asked - which he still thought was pretty stupid.

At first Gerard hadn't really reacted, because _hello_, _hot neighbour straddling him on the floor whilst kissing him_, but then he'd clasped his hands on Frank's jaw and almost bitten his lips off. It was a mess of spit and tounges and teeth, and it was definitely more than kind of hot. They both need so much more after that, especially Frank, who has to wait around in the shitty motel room all day until Gerard gets back - from his daily trips to God knows where - or wakes up.

* * *

><p>Frank tends to wake up in the night.<p>

It's not his fault, Gerard still cuffs him to the bed, sometimes he just wakes up randomly.

Frank remembers the night that'd changed everything for him. The night when he'd woken Gerard.

Frank sighs, eyes tracing the invisible patterns on the ceiling. His arm aches and is twisted at an awkward angle. He hates it. He rolls his shoulders and ends up pulling a muscle, to which he groans and mutters under his breath, not realising he'd woken Gerard at that point.

"Frank," Gerard mumbles, his voice thick with sleep, rolls over to curl into Frank's side and rest his cheek on his collarbone. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I couldn't sleep." Frank replies quietly and Gerard is quiet for a few moments before he adjusts his elbow to hold his torso up over Frank. They stare at the other for a long time until Gerard's eyes move down to his lips, and he licks his own slowly.

"Can I just-"

"Yeah."

Gerard bit his lip, nerves creeping their way up his throat. He shouldn't have been nervous, but he was. He hardly knew Frank and yet he wants to know so much more about him. He wants to explore every inch of him. Trace the lines of his tattoos, feel the metal of his piercings. Feel their skin flat against eachother, sweat and spit and God knows what else mixing together. Taste him, feel him. Just have him all to himself. A voice in the back of Gerard's head cackles at him.

And then Gerard was tentitively pressing his lips against Franks, all confidence drained, and Frank is kissing him back. It's slow, slower than it should be because Gerard didn't want to seem weak, but he really just couldn't help himself. It _was _Frank. Gerard's free hand slips up Frank's side, absently moving across his chest, and Frank arches a little.

Gerard breaks away then, staring at Frank for a moment too long as his breath lingers on their lips, before he quickly scrambles out of the bed and into the bathroom, shutting the door and locking it, leaving Frank to stare hopelessly after him.

* * *

><p>They don't sleep together after that, whether Frank is cuffed or not doesn't make a difference either apparently, but Frank asks when he can. Like now for instance.<p>

"Why won't you tell me?" Frank's following Gerard around the room, staying almost up in his face to keep his attention. He needs answers.

"Tell you what, Frank?" Gerard asks curtly, glaring slightly. Frank swallows, he didn't really expect Gerard to actually _let_ him ask. Huh. "Well?"

"Just.. after the night. Last week, when you. Um. When we kissed. I don't know. I guess I was wondering why we haven't, y'know. Slept together like.. Usual." He realizes then that Gerard has stopped moving completely and is staring at him like he's a freak, but yet he carries on blabbering. "I mean. It's not. I. I don't mind if you don't want to, I just got used to it. But uh, I'll sleep on the floor it's fine. It's not that bad. I guess it's nice to know someone's right there too, but uh, I'm gunna shut up now." Frank's blushing like crazy, he can feel the heat in his cheeks as he stares at the floor.

"Frank.." Gerard says before he backs Frank into the wall, hands against the side of his face. "I just. I don't know what I'm doing anymore. Everything about you just.."

"Just what?" The smaller man whispers, staring wide-eyed at Gerard.

"Lures me in. I need you, Frank, I want you so fucking bad," There's a long silence where nothing is said, just their breath passing between them, hot and muggy on their skin, before Frank whispers,

"I'm yours."

* * *

><p><em>"Be mine."<em>


End file.
